Various functions are recently available on a mobile terminal device used in a mobile communication system represented by 3G. The various functions available on the mobile terminal device require operations on either one or both of software and hardware. Moreover, an operation for activating a desired function has become complicated. The operation on the mobile terminal device can become more complicated as the mobile communication system develops in the future. The various functions include a camera function, a television receiving function, a reproduction function of an integrated projector, a setting function of enabling/disabling a motion sensor, a remote operation function of home electric appliances, and so on.
It is preferred that the operation of the mobile terminal device be easy for a user. However, the operation of the mobile terminal device incorporating the various functions tends to be complicated. Therefore, a user who is not familiar with the mobile terminal device often does not know operation procedures of the various functions. Moreover, even a user who is familiar with the mobile terminal device often encounters a function for which the user does not know operation procedures. In order to address this case, a vendor of the mobile terminal device distributes an operation manual (user guide) to users.
On the other hand, a user often would often ask an acquaintance or friend to teach him or her an operation method. This is because the user might want to save labor for consulting or searching the operation manual, or an operation the user wants to know cannot be quickly found out from the operation manual. In this event, the acquaintance who is asked for the explanation of the operation method might actually manually receive the mobile terminal device from the user who asked for the explanation and might often explain the operation in question by the use of the received mobile terminal device.
The problem is often solved by the acquaintance explaining the operation while directly operating the mobile terminal device as mentioned above. Solving such problem would be based on the fact that the acquaintance gives the explanation in consideration of a knowledge level and operation capability of the person asking questions. On the other hand, in a case where the acquaintance only operates the mobile terminal device without providing the explanation, the person asking questions may repeat the same questions on the mobile terminal device in the future.
As a problem different from the above-mentioned one, it is often the case that an acquaintance who answers the question cannot directly operate the mobile terminal device. For example, a person whose knowledge level regarding the mobile terminal device is high enough to explain an operation, and who is also kind enough to teach an operation in response to a request from the person asking questions is remote from the person asking questions. In this case, the person asking questions may request the acquaintance to teach the operation procedures by means of telephone, electronic mail, short mail, or the like.
By the way, a technology relating to the mobile terminal device is described in Patent Literature 1, for example. The mobile communication terminal (mobile terminal device) described in Patent Literature 1 may be, for example, a mobile phone of a PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) type including an MPU (control unit), a ROM, a RAM, an operation input unit, a display unit, a wireless unit, and an imaging unit. The mobile phone has a configuration including a user authentication module, an operation program registration/editing module, and an operation program execution module, and the like to store as an operation program (file) a series of operations on the operation input unit specified by the user, and executes the operation program via an electric mail, thereby reproducing the operations.